Snap!
by Caroline Michelle
Summary: Duo tries to talk Heero into having his picture made. Ficlet request for mmariep2.


Title: Snap!  
Author: Caroline  
Pairing: 1+2+1  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Fluff, sap... not much else  
Notes: Ficlet request for LJ user mmariep2. Her request was, "Heero and Duo and a photo booth." This is the first time I was going for angst, and it turned fluffy instead. Usually, it happens the other way around. --;;

* * *

"Come on, Heero! It'll be fun!" 

Heero eyed the machine in front of them, frowning dubiously. "I wouldn't call climbing into a small booth to have our picture made 'fun,' Duo," he said. "We can't leave photographic evidence of our identities behind..."

"Oh cut the crap, Heero," Duo said, pulling his friend and lover toward the photo booth. "OZ already knows what we look like. We've had the pleasure of their hospitality before. You just don't like having your picture made."

Heero resisted Duo's pull. "I don't... my hair always looks funny in pictures."

Duo rolled his eyes and kept pulling. "Suck it up, Yuy. I want a picture of you." When Heero refused to budge, Duo let go and switched tactics. Smiling at his lover, he raised his hand and let his finger trail discretely down Heero's chest. "If you do this with me, I'll make it up to you later."

Heero raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. "How?"

Duo grinned. "I'll do that thing that you like..."

"Promise?" There was no hesitation. He really did like that thing Duo did so well. Surely there wouldn't be any harm in one picture...

Duo clapped his hands and nodded eagerly. He grabbed Heero's hands and pulled him to the photo booth. Heero warily parted the curtain and sat gingerly on the seat while Duo fumbled outside for change to put into the machine. A moment later, the screen opposite him sprung to life and Duo scrambled happily onto the little bench next to him.

"Now what?" Heero asked, frowning at his image in the monitor.

"Smile, Yuy!" Duo said cheerfully as he slid his arm under Heero's and grinned at the screen.

"Smile? I don't..." A bright flash momentarily stunned him. He blinked furiously to clear his vision.

"Aw! That's one wasted! Come on, Heero! Just look at the camera and smile for me!" Duo protested, sticking his tongue out at his lover... right as the camera flashed again. "Damn it!"

Heero chuckled as Duo glared again at the monitor, only to be blinded for a third time when the flash went off again.

"Holy crap! This thing is fast," Duo said, pulling Heero close. "We've only got one last chance..."

Heero turned his face to the camera and tried his best to form some sort of semblance of a smile for the last photo. The flash went off. Heero swore.

"What's the matter?" Duo asked, looking at him curiously.

"I blinked."

"Oh." Duo shrugged his shoulders and settled against Heero's shoulder. "It was a stupid idea anyway. I just thought it might be fun."

Heero reached up to cup Duo's cheek in the palm of his hand. "You wanted to do this. It was not a stupid idea." He leaned in and placed a long, lingering kiss against Duo's lips, causing the other boy to suck in a sharp breath. "If you have another dollar, we can try it again..."

Duo looked at him, blue-violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "I have a better idea," he said, moving over Heero to straddle his thighs. "That thing you like... I could do it here."

Heero blanched at him, but felt his body tighten in response. "Here? Now? We could get caught..."

Duo began to nibble down the side of his neck. "All the more exciting, wouldn't you say?" A hand slipped down the front of Heero's shorts. "Besides, the boardwalk's practically dead this time of day. No one's gonna notice."

Heero tried to object. He could think of a dozen reasons why doing that thing he liked in a place like this was not a good idea. But then Duo moved and his body responded and he decided to throw caution to the wind.

It was only afterwards did he wish he'd had the foresight to put another dollar into the photo booth. Having a photo of Duo doing that thing he liked oh so much would have definitely been worth keeping...

--End

Additional note: Ficlet #4, "The Jungle," could not be posted to FFnet due to content restrictions. If you'd like to read it, it can be found on MediaMiner (under Caroline). My apologies, but it's not my rule.


End file.
